


Confession

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: I wrote this one for a prompt request thingy from tumblr. The line was “Sorry for calling so late - I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one for a prompt request thingy from tumblr. The line was “Sorry for calling so late - I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

It was late at night and Adam had just turned around in his bed and snuggled into a very comfortable position, sighing contently when a bright light suddenly disturbed his peaceful slumber. He wrinkled his nose and groaned before he opened one eye, glancing at his phone, wondering who had disturbed him. 

He had turned his mentions and activity on social media off long ago as his phone would just constantly light up so that couldn’t be it. It had to be someone who had his number. Someone who had his number and the nerve to bother him at such an ungodly hour. 

As his eye had adjusted to the brightness he couldn’t believe what he saw. 

He finally fully opened both of his eyes and stared at his phone. 

Theo was calling him. Bloody hell what did the singer want at 2 am? Was he pissed and this was a prank call? Maybe. But what if it was something important? Something that would justify to  wake a friend in the middle of the night? What if he was in trouble? 

Adam sighed once more and sat up before he grabbed his phone and answered the call. He’d make the other regret it if this was some stupid joke.

“Hello?”, he asked. 

“Hey Adam! It’s me, Theo.”, the other replied happily, sounding a bit hyped up and hasty. 

“Theo for fuck’s sake I hope this is important. Have you even looked at the time?”, the older man moaned sleepily. 

“Yeah, I uhm… Sorry for calling so late - I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”, the singer then muttered and Adam’s mouth fell open. 

What? Did the singer just really say that? He called him in the middle of the fucking night to tell him he can’t stop thinking about him?

There was a long moment of silence before Adam got himself together and managed to reply. 

“Are you drunk?”, was the first thing that came out of the pianist’s mouth. 

“No I uh- Ok, maybe a little bit but I just really miss you.”, the other confessed. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? We saw each other like two hours ago at the max and you’re literally like 10 feet away from me right now. How could you possibly miss me?”, the older man replied maybe a tad too harshly but he just didn’t understand the other man’s behaviour. 

This time it was the singer’s turn to remain silent and Adam immediately regretted raising his voice at the other. 

“I know. I’m sorry. Forget it. I shouldn’t have called. Bye.”, the singer replied meekly. 

Hearing that, the guitarist felt bad for reacting the way he did but this just came totally unexpected. Theo probably just had had a few glasses too much Vodka. He couldn’t blame him for acting unreasonable. 

“No Theo wait!”, Adam thus quickly said. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“It’s ok.”, he heard the other reply, almost sounding a bit sad. 

He bit his lip, wondering what he should do. 

“Uhm… Do you maybe wanna come over?”, the guitarist asked the first thing that came to his mind. 

“Really?”, the singer asked a moment later, sounding hopeful. 

“Sure”, Adam replied smiling and shrugged the duvet off, got out of the bed and walked over to the door to open it. 

Then he lay back down again and waited, while he put his phone back onto the night stand. Theo had ended the call even before he had left the bed. 

It wasn’t too long until there was a knock heard on the door. 

“Come in, it’s open.”, he said and a moment later a half naked Theo stood in his room. 

The singer smiled at him almost shyly and Adam couldn’t help but smile back.

“Get in you annoying Bambi.”, he joked and lifted his duvet only to be immediately joined by his band mate. 

The younger man snuggled into the soft mattress and close to the pianist while the guitarist covered them both with the duvet. 

As the other was so close to him now, he could clearly smell alcohol.

So even though they were on the road together to play their summer shows and pretty much spent the whole day together, the singer’s thoughts yet circulated about him when he was drunk?

“Still miss me?”, Adam joked. 

“Nope”, Theo replied grinning and snuggled even closer to him, one hand stuffed under the pillow while the other toyed with the pianist’s t-shirt, making the man chuckle. 

The singer sighed happily before he closed his eyes, seeming to doze off any minute. Adam had to smile looking at him and closed his eyes as well. 

It wasn’t too long until he was disturbed yet again as his mate was fondling his hair with his fingers. He opened his eyes a bit but decided that he might as well let Theo comb his hair if he wanted to, as it was rather soothing and therefore closed them again. 

As said fingers were suddenly caressing his face, he furrowed his brows but still didn’t open his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching up. 

“What are you doing?”, Adam asked in an amused way. 

“Nothing”, Theo smiled and continued letting his fingers glide over the pianist’s forehead and down his nose. 

As the other’s index finger started tracing over his lips though, Adam opened his eyes and quickly but gently brought his own hand up to interlace it with the singer’s. 

“We should sleep.”, he simply said, not sure where this would lead to when he wouldn’t stop the other. 

Not sure _if_ something would happen. If he _wanted_ something to happen. He knew Theo was pissed, even if he was good at hiding it but was that really the only reason for his odd behaviour?

The younger one looked up at him at that, almost seeming a bit disappointed.

“Yeah”, he eventually mumbled quietly and lowered his gaze again.

“Good night”, Adam said and let go of the other’s hand.

“’Night”, Theo replied.

A few minutes later the pianist felt the other shift and move and for a moment he thought he’d go back to his own room but instead, the singer just cuddled close to him, his hand grabbing the older one’s t-shirt again. 

The pianist had to smile at that. Theo probably thought that he was already asleep. He was debating whether to leave him with that thought or let him know that he was still awake. 

Eventually he decided for the latter though and brought his hand up to lazily wrap it around the slim shape of his mate. For a brief moment he could feel the other freeze at that action but it was forgotten in an instant and the singer snuggled his head against the other’s t-shirt clad chest. 

Both were asleep within seconds. 

 


End file.
